The fire of Love
by Marinouv
Summary: Et si Toshiro Hitsugaya perdait momentanément ses pouvoirs. Et si il était obligé de rester sur Terre pour les récupérer, et vivre comme un simple humain. Et si grâce à ça, il rencontrait l'amour. Kimiko Mori, jeune lycéenne va faire la rencontre du jeune tendo de la Soul Society. Que va-t-il se passer entre eux? Pourquoi ses deux opposés s'attirent-ils autant? [T.HitsugayaxOC]
1. Prologue

PDV Externe:

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que la Soul Society ainsi que le Hueco Mundo et le monde humain ont évité la destruction de peu grâce à Ichigo. Cela fait deux mois, que tout le monde a repris sa vie. Tous s'entraîne dès qu'ils ont du temps libre, afin d'éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise. Après tout, ils sont là pour défendre la Soul Society et le monde des humains. Seulement ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qui allait arriver. Alors qu'il faisait nuit, un groupe de personnes en profita pour s'introduire dans le Seireitei. Pendant que certaines personnes étaient dans les bars pour se détendre, d'autres dormaient déjà à point fermé. Puis il y avait certaine personne comme Toshiro Hitsugaya qui finissait les rapports du jours, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir plus tôt du à son entraînement tardive et à sa vice-capitaine Rangiku Matsumoto, qui n'avait pas du tout avancé dans ses rapports. Enfin, c'était une question d'habitude pour lui maintenant. Mais depuis peu, il était de plus en plu fatigué, il dirait même exténué et un peu fiévreux. Il se doutait qu'il couvait quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son poste de capitaine comme ça. Alors il faisait comme si de rient n'était.

Le groupe d'individus qui venait de s'infiltrer dans le Seireitei, parcourait tous les bâtiments à la recherche de quelqu'un. Leur mission consisté à ramener cette personne auprès de leur maître. Ils ne savaient ni son prénom,ni son âge et ni son sexe. La seule chose qui savait, c'était que cette personne avait un signe distinctif par rapport aux autres Shinigami. Un tatouage. Mais pas n'importe quel tatouage. Un tatouage visible seulement quand la personne en question est en contact avec un reiatsu qui le complète. Il paraît qu'une âme est reliée à une autre. Ce que l'on appelle des âmes-sœur. Peut de personne réussissent à la trouver. C'est pourquoi cette mission est plutôt vouée à l'échec. Heureusement pour eux, la personne en question avait un autre signe distinctif. Elle avait, pour toute personne non spirituelle, un tatouage en forme de spirale et quatre étoiles qui forme un carré pour enfermé la spirale. Mais en ce qui concerne les autres personnes, tout le monde savait que c'était un sceau. Un sceau très puissant qui servait à maintenir plus de la moitié du reiatsu de la personne en elle, endormie. Le groupe d'individus se diriger maintenant vers la dixième divisions ayant déjà fouillé les divisions juste avant.

Le jeune capitaine de a dixième division avait les yeux qui se fermait tous seuls. Heureusement pour lui, il venait juste de finir. Il s'étira donc et souffla un bon coup. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait dehors. Il avait besoin d'air frais avant d'aller se coucher. Mais à peine eut-il posé la main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, qu'il sentit des reiatsu inconnu. Il plaça donc sa main sur la garde de son zanpakuto, prêt à attaquer si le moindre soucis était à pourvoir. Quand les reiatsu furent proche, il ouvrit un coup la porte.

Il se retrouva face à un groupe de six personnes. Il sut directement qu'il devait dégainer.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda le jeune capitaine.

Tous se regardèrent ais aucun ne répondit. Agacé d'être ignoré de la sorte, le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur sa garde. Un homme s'avança.

-Continuez. Ordonna-t-il au reste du groupe.

Personne n'émit d'opposition. Tous partirent dans des direction différentes. Et tous furent repéré par les membres du Gotei 13.

L'homme qui s'était avancé à la rencontre du jeune prodige sourit.

-Bien le bonjour très cher capitaine. Nous cherchons une certaine personne. Avec ceci sur elle.

L'homme sortit une feuille de son blouson et la tendit au capitaine, qui prit quand même le temps de regarder ce dont il s'agissait. Après tout, toute information est bonne à prendre pour savoir qu'elle est l'intention de l'ennemi.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous combattre. Nous voulons seulement trouver cette personne. Mais si malencontreusement, l'un de nous se voyait être attaquer, nous n'aurons guère le choix que de vous réduire en cendre. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez très cher capitaine.

Le dit capitaine en question ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas si il devait lui faire confiance ou non. Après tout ils avaient réussis à s'introduire dans le Seireitei et sans autorisation. N'est ce pas là un crime?

-Je suis désolé, mais porte ne porte ce sceau ici. Répondit le capitaine calmement.

C'est vrai, il ne connaissait personne qui portait ce sceau. Et si c'était le cas il le serait, car ce sceau est ancien et rare sont les personnes qui le porte. L'homme sembla se renfermer sur lui même. Après tout si ce que le garçon lui disait été vrai, cela voulait dire que ses informations étaient fausses, et qu'il allait se faire taper sur les doigts.

Au loin on entendit le bruit d'un combat. D'un coup l'homme retrouva son sourire. Il avait reçut pour mission de trouver une personne, pas d'attaquer le gotei 13 Sauf en cas de dernier recourt. Même si il n'avait pas trouver la personne qu'ils cherchaient, ils pourront au moins se divertir un peu.

Comprenant sûrement les pensées de l'homme, Toshiro se positionna pour attaquer, au moindre geste de l'adversaire.

-Fais gaffe gamin, si tu me laisse te toucher, tu es mort.

C'est la dernière phrase qu'il dit avant d'attaquer.

On pouvait entendre dans tout le Gotei 13 le bruit de combat. A vrai dire, il était question de 6 combats. Et sur les 6 combats, les 6 individus étrangers avaient le dessus sur les membres du Gotei.

Dix minutes à peine après le début des combats, ils furent terminés, malheureusement pour les membres du Gotei 13, ils avaient été vaincu. Quelques bâtiments du Seireitei étaient en feu, l'action c'était passé tellement vite, que personne n'eut le temps d'intervenir. Les membres ayant été vaincu par les intrus étaient blessés, mais ils tenaient encore debout. Enfin tous sauf un.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya était à terre, au pieds de l'homme qui l'avait vaincu.

-Je t'avais dit de faire attention.

L'homme se retourna prêt à partir, mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment.

-Au faite, le nom de l'homme qui t'a battu est Amon Kato.

Se fut la dernière chose que le jeune capitaine entendu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous, je voulais tout d'abord dire que c'est ma première fiction sur ce site. On va dire que j'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire sur Wattpad. Bref, on s'en fout.**

 **Alors j'aimerais répondre au commentaire de Blume.**

 **Déjà merci beaucoup. Donc pour ce qui est du combat de Toshiro, c'est fait exprès que je ne développe pas autant. Je vais essayer de l'expliquer plus tard dans l'histoire, mais si je vous qu'au bout d'un certain je n'y ai toujours pas répondu, je reviendrais sur le premier chapitre et je l'expliquerais. J'ai l'intention de l'expliquais plus tard dans la fic c'est pour ça. J'espère que c'est clair :) enfaîte dans ma tête ça l'est mais pas sûr que ce le soit pour vous.**

 **Bref je m'étends un peu trop. :)**

 **Et non mon histoire n'est pas finit. J'écris en fonction de mon imagination, donc il se peut que mes chapitres ne soient pas réguliers et qu'ils mettent du temps à venir. Je m'en excuse mais j'ai souvent le syndrome de la page blanche et en plus de ça, je suis à la fac. Je suis en ce moemnt même où j'écris en cours :D mais comme j'enregistre ça va. ;)**

 **Merci encore pour ton commentaire. Et merci de lire mon histoire.**

* * *

PDV Externe:

Le jeune capitaine de la dixième division fut retrouvé inconscient près de son bureau. Il fut vite transféré à la quatrième division afin d'y recevoir des soins intensifs. Pendant se temps là, tous essayaient de se remettre de cette nouvelle attaque surprise. Peu de gens à vrai dire comprenaient ce qu'y c'était passé. A vrai dire personne ne savait de quoi il en retournait. Excepté le capitaine commandant, Shunsui Kyoraku. Il avait une petite idée derrière la tête, mais pour ça, il devait aller interroger le jeune tendo. C'est pour ça, que quelques jours plus tard, quand il a reçu l'information disant qu'il était réveillé, il partit sur le champs à la quatrième division. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

PDV Hitsugaya:

Je me sens comme lourd. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux.J'entends comme des voix au loin. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce quelles disent. J'essaie une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, et je sens comme un frémissement de mes paupières, mais rien de plus. Il me faut plusieurs essais avant de ne pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Je cligne plusieurs fois les yeux pour m'accommoder à la lumière environnante. Une fois accoutumé, je remarque vite la présence du capitaine Isane de la quatrième division ainsi que celle de Matsumoto. Quand elles voient que je suis réveillé, elles sourient. Mais je sais que quelque chose se cache derrière leur sourire. Je peux le sentir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimé ça.

Le capitaine Isane sort quelques instants, mais revient peu de temps plus tard pour me faire passer une série de test. Au bout d'une heure, je me retrouve dans mon lit de la quatrième division, avec pour seule compagnie, Matsumoto. Personne ne parle. Le silence est pesant dans la pièce. Je vois que Matsumoto fait tout pour éviter de me regarder dans les yeux. Elle a sûrement peur de craquer. Mais de quoi? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

D'un coup, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre dans un fracas monstre. Malheureusement pour moi, mon mal de tête revient bien plus rapidement que quand il est partit. Je grogne pour montrer mon mécontentement au nouveau venu. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser plus que ça. Je tourne donc la tête dans en direction de la porte, où se tient le capitaine commandant, vite rejoins par sa vice capitaine. Il avance sans se soucier des personnes autour de lui. Il ne fait que me regarder dans les yeux. S'en est même flippant.

-Capitaine Hitsugaya.

Je fais un signe de tête dans sa direction pour le saluer.

-J'ai besoin de quelques informations sur ce qui c'est passé.

Je ne comprends pas trop où il voulait en venir. Mais je ne fit aucun commentaire. Je le laisse continuer pour voir où est ce qu'il veut en venir.

-Je voudrais savoir si l'homme contre qui vous vous êtes battu, vous a donné plus d'information sur leur agissement et leur objectif.

Il me regarde comme si il essayait de lire à travers moi. C'était plutôt déstabilisant. Mais je me contente de lui répondre sincèrement.

-Je suis désolé capitaine commandant mais je ne me souviens de rien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est Amon Kato.

Le capitaine commandant serra brièvement la mâchoire. Un mouvement pratiquement imperceptible a moins qu'on y fasse attention. Mais se fut à peine quelques seconde. Au moment où il allait reprendre la parole, le capitaine Isane entra dans la pièce. Elle avait le visage grave. Elle salua le capitaine commandant puis m'observa.

-Capitaine Hitsugaya, je suis désolé, mais vous avez perdu votre pression spirituelle.

Personne ne bougea dans la pièce, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler.

-Comment sa j'ai perdu ma pression spirituelle. C'est complètement ridicule.

Elle essaya de me calmer comme elle put, mais malheureusement pour elle, je n'avais pas envie de me calmer.

-Nous ne savons pas comment cela a pu arrivé, ni quand est ce que vous la récupèrerai. Enfin, vous n'avez pas totalement perdu votre pression. Il en reste seulement très peu.

Une veine pulsa sur mon front. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'elle venait de me dire était beaucoup mieux. Le capitaine commandant avait l'air dans ses pensées. Personne ne parla pendant dix bonnes minutes. Jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Kyoraku prenne la parole.

-Bien. Le temps que le capitaine Hitsugaya retrouve sa pression, le vice capitaine Matsumoto prendra la relève.

Il partit sans demander son reste. Puis se fut le tour du capitaine Isane. Matsumoto allait parler, mais je lui adressa un regard qui lui en dissuada. Je me coucha dos à elle et fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Finalement, je ne l'entendit pas partir puisque je m'endormis vraiment.

A mon réveil, je fus surpris de voir les mêmes personnes que toute à l'heure à mon chevet. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions étant donné que le capitaine commandant prend la parole.

-Capitaine Hitsugaya, nous avons décidé de prendre quelques mesures en vue de votre Rétablissement.

Je ne voyais pas où est ce qu'il voulait en venir. Après tout, je me sentais capable d'assumer mes fonctions de capitaine. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui donner une réponse, mais il m'interrompt d'un signe de main.

-Nous avons décidé, que pour votre bien, vous passerez votre hospitalisation si on peut dire ça sur Terre.

Quand j'appris cette nouvelle, c'est comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter.


End file.
